Harley & I
by Night Curse
Summary: Ella era mi mejor amiga, una hermana para mí. Harley & Ivy siempre juntas contra el mundo. Nuestra vida era perfecta. Al menos lo fue hasta que él llegó y me la robó, ese maldito payaso… HQ/J IVY's POV Aviso:Este fic participa en el Reto # 7: "Dos Meses de Long-fic" del foro "Los héroes del mañana".
1. Best friends

**Disclaimer:** Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy y el resto de los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a DC Comics.

 **Aviso** : _Este fic participa en el Reto # 7: "Dos Meses de Long-fic" del foro "Los héroes del mañana"._

Solo para aclarar Midland no tiene nada que ver con Midway City, me inspiré en una localidad pequeñita en Estados Unidos pero esta es ficticia.

Cualquier otra alucinación loca le echaré la culpa a Palahniuk. Necesitó café, o ponche con alcohol por ahora...

.

* * *

 _._

 _Panaeolus cyanescens_

Uno de los hongos más ricos en alcaloides, caracterizado por su efecto alucinógeno fuerte. Son adorables con el pie blanco en que se yerguen mientras que el sombrero que lo encumbra es lo más parecido a una galleta con forma de flor escurriendo.

El reino fungi tiene adorables representantes. Cada uno puede tener un favorito. Jamás podría escoger uno porque sería cómo preguntarle al astrónomo cuál es su constelación favorita o al entomólogo su insecto favorito. Es verdad que algunos tendrán un favorito, y yo también tengo elecciones predilectas, más el Panaeolus cyanescens si bien es una lindura no acabó en mis labios por accidente.

.

* * *

.

 **Harley & I**

.

* * *

.

 **Best friends**

.

Harley no provenía de una familia común en Midland aunque tampoco una especial, no era la mayor de sus hermanos ni la menor, muchas bocas que alimentar en su casa por lo cual prefería vivir ahí con la única intención de usar la mayor parte del tiempo el dormitorio y comedor. Tampoco parecía ser muy lista por su apariencia de chica campirana por la que al vernos usar una remera anudada y shorts apenas a los muslos nos llamaban perdidas en incontables ocasiones. Y el asunto no era la promiscuidad porque nuestro libido era normal comparado con el promedio. No, el juego preferido que Harls llevaba entre manos al fingirse estúpida cuando en realidad no lo era se debía a lo mucho que le gustaba observar a las personas, analizarlas, desentrañar sus secretos y luego destaparlos como pasatiempo con el fin de humillar a alguien que odiara o chantajear por un favor gratis.

Se metió en muchos problemas por esto, odio, vivir sin amigos. A ella no le importaba si tenía chicos por montón a sus pies con sus largas piernas contorneadas y su rostro de ángel. Al ser bonitas realmente no nos importaba nada.

Yo era su única amiga. Pam y Harley conocidas en todo Midland Town, las chicas del autolavado ardiente de verano donde ganábamos suficiente pasta para medio año comprando ropa y excentricidades solo por enjabonarnos y mojarnos con la manguera mientras lavamos autos de desconocidos y vecinos con erecciones por menores de edad. Realmente era muy divertido.

Pero jamás, y digo jamás, el vernos embebidas en nuestro juego sexy acaparando la atención era sinónimo de estupidez. Sabíamos lo que hacíamos y cuando era demasiado.

Nosotras nos volvimos amigas no porque cálculo nos aburría sino porque en realidad era tedioso aquello que no era de nuestro interés o no le encontrábamos utilidad.

Harley quería conquistar el mundo como gimnasta, porque en verdad, la chica tenía talento, aspiraba a una beca deportiva buscando no sentirse solo bella sino poderosa. Para mí era lo mismo si modelaba para pagar la carrera, ya había recibido varias ofertas e iría al ser alta, en esos años apenas un poco más alta que mi amiga.

Solo una cosa era clara para las dos, y eso era que no nos quedaríamos en Midland Town a casarnos, tener hijos y volvernos amas de casa como nuestras madres. Nosotras devoraríamos el mundo entero a mordidas.

Todo el tiempo la veías leyendo esos libros por todas partes, Schopenhauer, Hegel, Sartre, y luego saltó con un libro en específico: El suicidio de Émile Durkheim del que repente quedó anclada a lo que yo primero creí que sería sociología, pero Harleen, mi amada y entrañable Harleen, escogió con vehemencia psicología; y aún más allá quería ser una psiquiatra especializada en mentalismo y psicoanálisis. Sus sueños eran grandes.

Harls puso su bandera muy alto cuando eligió aquello que quería ser, dejaba el atletismo a un lado como un pasatiempo en el que era muy buena por aquel título que quería conseguir.

Ella tenía una mirada de fijación cuando encontraba un nuevo pasatiempo, lo fue así al involucrarse con chicos mayores con pasta y auto cómo deporte, lo hacía solo para que le compraran cosas. También fue pasajero su entusiasmo con el dinero de hacer de niñera y cuidar niños ajenos a los que dejaba hacer lo que quisieran sin reglas.

A Harley solo le conocía pocas constantes en la fórmula de su vida que no pudiera abandonar por nada del mundo. Estas eran la gimnasia, volverse psiquiatra, verse siempre bien, y por supuesto, Pamela Easley, su servidora.

Fui Pam cuando nos conocimos en primer grado de elemental en la clase de la Señorita Dogherty, pero mientras ella tardó hasta los doce años saber que no basaría su vida en buscar los juegos olímpicos al enamorarse de la psiquiatría yo ya había encontrado en la flora la pasión de mi vida.

Siempre sembraba árboles en mi hortaliza, protegía de plagas a mis querubines, sembraba frutas y flores, hermosas flores de todas clases. El porche acristalado de mi casa lo convertí en invernadero pese a las quejas de mis padres; conseguí crear diversos ecosistemas en mi jardín, en el balcón, el porche y el desván, todo lo que necesitaran mis amores. Agazanias, hortensias, madreselva, azaleas, tulipanes, anémonas, astromelias. Mi labor tardó mucho en ser reconocida hasta que mi madre pudo cocinar con los frutos de mi jardín mejores que los de supermercado, más jugosos y de piel perfecta.

A Harley le llevaba canastas de naranjas, uvas, fresas y duraznos, y me entretenía haciendo adornos florales o diademas para nuestras cabezas corriendo descalzas por los prados. Con Harley le mandaba mensajes a través de mis conocimientos de florigrafía, y a ella le gustaba aún más lo que sabía de herbolaría. Besaba mi nariz y me daba un abrazo de oso.

Éramos las mejores amigas.

No había secreto alguno entre nosotras, ningún chico era más importante que nuestra amistad escuchando a Black Sabbath y Led Zeppelin en la grabadora. Nos pintábamos las uñas contándonos chistes y confidencias, rizándonos la una a la otra el cabello en nuestras pijamadas.

Jamás hubo competitividad o envidia. Jamás fue una competencia quién dormía con más chicos o quién se atrevía a levantarse la remera para que los chicos del deportivo rojo que pasaba por la carretera de Midland nos vieran como una despedida excitante del pueblo.

No. Nosotras éramos felices, leales, no había nadie más para mí que Harley y mis plantas, y para ella su mundo era yo.

Todo era perfecto. Sublime.

No había nada que pudiera arruinarlo, nada de lo que pudiéramos quejarnos.

Por lo menos lo fue hasta que aquel criminal buscado en más de cuatro estados llegó en su Impala negro con llamas verdes pintadas a asaltar el banco de la ciudad y tomar a mi Harley de rehén. A mi Harley.

Nada fue lo mismo después de eso.

.


	2. Bad Joke

Sé que lo estoy haciendo al último minuto pero apenas tengo internet. Ni siquiera tengo línea de teléfono :'L

* * *

.

 **Bad joke**

.

Harleen Frances Quinnzel era una estrella... estrella hablando esquemáticamente. Ella se encontraba en el pentágono central y los picos eran el resto de su vida para conformarla como un entero. Psiquiatría. Gimnasia. Estilo. Quejarse de su familia. Y Yo, en la punta, si me doy el gusto de presumir.

Después del asalto al Banco de Midland esa estrella que brillaba con fulgor se quebró, y el pentágono donde estaba Harley empezó a girar y girar como si no tuviera eje.

Pero primero habrá de empezarse por saber —aunque bastante fama tiene ya— quién era, y es, el Joker, aquel que la separó de mi lado.

En sus inicios su caso más conocido a nivel nacional fue una broma de mal gusto a unas oficinas gubernamentales donde envió por paquetería galletas escarchadas y cartas con talco de bebé con advertencias de estar infectadas con ántrax.

Después de lo que hizo en su camino a Midland pasó a otro nivel, de leyenda urbana pasó a caso para todas las agencias de investigación.

Sus crímenes le ganaron el señalamiento público desde el Capitolio a Metrópolis, de Ciudad Gótica a Ciudad Central, y una jugosa recompensa fue lanzada para atraparlo que sin embargo nadie consiguió cobrar por los rumores que corrían sobre él.

Para cada historia había un trasfondo escabroso, ya fuera una broma, una cicatriz, un par de cadáveres.

Si eras seguidor del Joker quizás podrías estar bajo su protección un rato, pero pediría continuas muestras de lealtad como apuñalarse entre amigos, incendiar una gasolinera por diversión, patear un perro… Una vez consiguió meter ardillas rabiosas a la congregación de una iglesia porque se negaron a venderle un segundo pastel después de comprar uno y lanzarlo a un feligrés. Le preguntaron para qué pagaba en lugar de solo tomar lo que quería, pero él era conocido por ser impredecible. Un día lanzaba billetes al aire, al siguiente rompía el aparador de una joyería por un reloj o cadena que le gustara, y al otro solo quería contagiar a alguien de rabia por no venderle un pastel.

La policía lo buscaba sin muchos ánimos de encontrarlo. El maniaco atrapó al sheriff de un condado vecino camino a Midland, lo empaló en el asta de la alcaldía dejándolo morir lentamente a vista de los aterrorizados pobladores, y al interior con ocho policías desmembrados hizo un extraño acomodo ritual para asustar a la prensa, y no conforme con ello había metido explosivos en el torso de los cuerpos programados para explotar en cuanto calculó los peritos llegarían a limpiar. Como resultado se sumó a la lista de heridos cuatro personas más del departamento forense y otro policía muerto.

El mundo estaba tan loco y la televisión era tan amarillista que para nosotros, pese a creer lo que sucedía, era demasiado bizarra su leyenda sobre asesinatos y extravagancias como lo era aún más que cómo criminal tuviera groupies cual rock star, y encima que se atrevieran estas a vencer su miedo por un polvo con el criminal de moda. Era excéntrico y absurdo, quizás más de la cuenta.

Harley se reía explicándome sobre su reprimida sexualidad para llevarlas a ese comportamiento, habló de Edipos, rebeldía, y no sé qué tantas cosas sobre síndromes y disociación para explicarme este fenómeno.

Debí haberla escuchado más atentamente cuando me hablaba de ello. Realmente debí haber puesto atención.

—Mira esas tontas enamoradas de ese sujeto, tan patéticas y deslumbradas—decía llenándose la boca de rosetas de maíz dulce en nuestras conversaciones de visita al cinema—. Buscan probarse algo a sí mismas…

Mi rubia compañera hablaba de lo mucho que los chicos lo admiraban y el deseo que producía en las féminas. Los niños le temían, los más audaces lo admiraban un poco también. Los adultos tenían miedo, pero para los adolescentes gamberros del cerebro como el de todo buen, estúpido y saludable adolescente, él era símbolo, un maremoto de rebeldía, sexo y demás tontería y media.

Nosotras éramos una fantasía recurrente entre los chicos de la escuela, una pelirroja y una rubia ardientes. Qué tonalidades tan hermosas para hacer contraste. Pero el Joker acabó con nuestra moda para hacerse tendencia.

Los profesores te mandaban a detención si te encontraban un J en el cuaderno. Y a la palabra F se le agregó la J. Cuando hacías algo malo con malicia y una oscura perversidad se decía que habías hecho una J.

Así lo escuchamos de una chica o chico desconocido que se atrevió a poner polvos pica pica en los tampones del baño de chicas. Esa fue una gran F "J", y da una buena excusa para llevar tus propios tampones en lugar de usar los de los baños públicos.

Cuando nos decían halagos y otras grosería Harley a veces les levantaba el dedo sin importarle la edad del imbécil, yo me burlaba con un chiste fino, pero Harley tuvo la mejor idea cuando me dio un beso un día frente a ellos y los marcó tanto al mismo tiempo que los encendió que cuando volteamos a verlos y descubrimos una erección en uno de los más cretinos no pudimos evitar señalarlo públicamente destornilladas de risa.

Nuestras bromas también eran pesadas.

Los viernes solíamos ir al cine como cualquier chica normal, la plaza comercial, helados, pizza y películas una o dos veces a la semana. Los padres de Harley la miraban cómo bicho raro cuando llegaba a casa con ejemplares como Helter Skelter o Saving Normal en lugar de aparecer con maquillaje y ebria a las puertas de su casa como otra adolescente.

Es decir, sí hacíamos eso pero tampoco nos daba la gana todos los días. Y comprábamos como locas tanto ropa como zapatos y libros.

Nosotras tomábamos cuando celebrábamos algo, fumábamos de vez en cuando, follábamos cuando en verdad nos gustaba un chico, pero noviazgos o distracciones fatuas no eran lo nuestro.

Mi mundo eran mis plantas, el verde vivo respirando a mi alrededor, la vida sana y exquisita.

Para Harley su mundo era la intrincada psique humana y sus misterios.

Yo me distraía con las nuevas variedades híbridas de mis flores, iba en la quinta generación de mis orquídeas.

A veces mientras abonaba mis matorrales ella me leía lo que encontraba en sus libros.

—¿Sabes que la fobia a los ombligos se le llama Omfalofobia Ivy?

Oh sí. Desde que mis frijoles germinaron en elemental y le encontré el gusto a la jardinería Harley me empezó a llamar Ivy.

—Que interesante querida, alguien que odiaría las playeras ombligueras a muerte

—Ajam

Yo me entretenía escuchándola poniendo música para mis plantas en mis propios estudios sobre el ritmo influyendo el crecimiento de mis enredederas exponiendo a dos helechos distintos a diferentes géneros de música con fines de investigación.

—Demonios, escucha esto. La fobia al color blanco se llama Leucofobia, como la raíz de la palabra misma

Harls era una chica inquietante. No le tenía miedo a las alturas como muchos de nosotros, al menos no a las alturas que nos deberían dar miedo, y quizás se debía a su entrenamiento de gimnasia en la que aún si se caía podía contorsionarse para rodar y no salir muy herida en el impacto.

Mi rubia solía colgarse de la viga del techo del porche a leerme, o de las del ático, abría su libro entrenando sus ojos para leer al revés tanto como practicaba con sus dedos ejercicios para aumentar su destreza mental y resolvía crucigramas.

Mi familia era tolerante con mis plantas y mis intereses, la familia Quinnzel con su hija no.

Para sus hijas su madre las había arrastrado por certámenes de belleza infantil durante años hasta que Harley dijo que necesitaba gafas para ver el pizarrón de la escuela y dejó de arreglarse el cabello haciendo que su desalineada apariencia desesperara a su madre dejando de llevarla a concursos al mostrarse con una actitud patosa que no sé si haya fingido o no.

A Harley le funcionó el juego porque volvió a usar escotes hasta que los pechos le crecieron y pasaron diez meses de su primera regla, justo a tiempo para nuestra primera incursión al centro comercial para comprar bragas y panties que hicieran juego con nuestra personalidad y de las cuales robamos las de encaje.

Un conjunto verde con florecillas para mí, uno negro y rojo para Harley con diamantes amarillos del que se enamoró al instante.

Sí. Ambas robamos una segunda vez después de eso. Ocultamos unas bragas en nuestro brasier en otra ocasión porque en verdad lucían increíbles y no teníamos efectivo para comprarlas sin ver afectadas nuestras actividades destinadas con antelación para nuestra mesada, otra vez…

Lo único que la Señora Quinnzel aún le comandó a Harley para apoyar en la casa si no gustaba de cuidar a sus hermanos o ayudar con las tareas del hogar, o participar en los certámenes de belleza para ganar el dinero del primer lugar, fue delegarle la tarea de pagar las cuentas sin robarse el dinero como su hermana.

Harley entornaba los ojos pero no se quejaba mucho al acompañarla al banco. Casi siempre después de pagar me encontraba con ella y salíamos a divertirnos el resto de la tarde.

Así fue nuestra rutina el fatídico día que la perdí para siempre, como uno normal de fin de semana donde iríamos por helado, pizza y quizás a jugar bolos.

Ese… ese fue el día en que el Joker llegó a Midland Town y decidió asaltar el banco de la ciudad.

Harley llevaba zapatillas, shorts a los muslos, un top, encima una camisa de franela abierta y el cabello recogido en dos colitas cómo le gustaba peinarse. Debió haberse entretenido haciendo bombas con la goma de mascar como hacía siempre que estaba aburrida con el libro en las manos haciendo la tarea atrasada de literatura con su ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta abierto y audífonos puestos escuchando la radio de su walkman o alguna de sus cintas. Iba formada para la fila de las cajas. Bastante campirano su aspecto esa ocasión.

Harley tenía quince años entonces y empezaba a despuntar que pese a que iría a crecer más no sería muy alta, como la mayoría de las gimnastas lo son, y nada de eso importaba porque estaba perfectamente proporcionada.

Ella debía estar tranquilamente quizás leyendo la muerte de Mercucio según me había dicho donde se había quedado de la obra, cuando un Impala de llamas verdes a los costados se detuvo frente al banco de Midland Town y de él bajaron cuatro sujetos con metralletas usando máscaras de payaso y trajes falsos de policías, ellos liderados por un sujeto muy blanco con el cabello pintado de verde vestido en una extraña mezcla de un criminal de cuello alto y un vagabundo. Y además, llevaba una pistola de plata en la mano.

Era el mismísimo Joker.

Entraron con estrépito provocando gritos, Harley escuchó los disparos más fuerte que la música de sus audífonos e instintivamente como los demás debió haberse agachado.

El Joker entró al banco con un desplante de orgullo y emoción.

—Bienvenidos al peor día de sus vidas perras —les dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente, jocosa, mientras disparaba al techo haciendo que la gente se tirara al piso empezando a rezar por sus vidas.

Ese día caluroso de junio, en aquella visita al banco donde su madre la dejó en la fila mientras ella buscaba un teléfono público afuera para hablarle a su esposo sobre pasar a comprar guisantes y papel sanitario al supermercado de regreso a casa, en un solo descuido, su hija se volvió rehén en un asalto con metralletas ante el criminal nacional más buscado.

Por todo lo que habíamos oído Harley no iba a sobrevivir, no habría manera de que hubiera salido con vida de aquello. Pero lo hizo.

Y así fue cómo todo comenzó.

.


	3. Runaways

.

 **Runaways**

.

Difícil a lo que pueda creerse proviniendo del Joker mismo, ese día pese al número de heridos no hubo ninguna baja ni suya ni civil ni de ningún otro tipo, pero sí hubo magia, magia cuando la bóveda vio arder el papel moneda y otra papelería monetaria, pero jamás se supo lo que ocurrió con los diamantes almacenados, aún las piezas de arte y objetos invaluables para los dueños de una caja bancaria permanecieron intactos, en cuanto al resto del edificio fue vandalizado. Solo los diamantes se esfumaron.

Según las noticias el Joker se había encerrado y aguardaba a su negociador seguro de la pena de muerte a la que estaba condenado por todos sus delitos anteriores. Sus secuaces estaban nerviosos, pero su líder se mostraba tan fresco y seguro de sí mismo haciendo burla de su rapto de clientes del banco que nadie podía hacer nada.

Ante lo impredecible no había nada más que hacer que aguardar armados hasta los dientes.

Me enteré en las noticias de la situación en medio del distrito comercial de Midland Town, mis padres no me permitieron salir de casa para acudir al lugar y no los culpo por haber tomado esa decisión si se trataba del Joker el que estaba amenazando con hacer estallar el edificio entero y otro más si no acudía pronto un negociador con él.

Nadie sabía lo que quería ni lo que quiso ni qué lo habría hecho enojar, si pasó algún pensamiento por su cabeza al momento de hacer lo que hacía lo único real fue que desnudó al negociador y lo amordazó cual cerdo a la puerta como advertencia al equipo S.W.A.T. de hacer de su muerte una escena lo suficientemente explícita en cadena nacional para hacerlos ver como unos ineptos, pero de sus peticiones nada se tenía en claro.

Pasaron horas angustiosas mientras se debatía entre enviar otro negociador o atacarlo, solo que la cantidad de personas que había adentro era considerable para hacer perder la reelección al alcalde y el respeto a la policía.

El Joker para tan joven, lucrativa y ágil carrera criminal había sido lo suficientemente astuto para protegerse de forma íntegra junto con sus hombres rodeándose de rehenes para que no hubiera punto limpio a los francotiradores. Todos le daban la espalda y así no se sabía si alguno de los criminales estaban apuntando a sus cabezas con el arma o podrían atacar a uno de ellos. Pero lo más notorio en la televisión fue que él estaba hablando con la única persona del círculo que lo protegía de que le volaran la tapa de los sesos de entrar S.W.A.T. por la puerta delantera, aquella enfrente de él cara a cara; y esta era una chiquilla campirana rubia de coletas. Nada más y nada menos que Harleen, quién visiblemente nerviosa platicaba quién sabe sobre qué cosas con un sujeto que sujetaba un arma en sus manos y la miraba extrañamente interesado.

¿De qué podrían estar hablando una adolescente y un asesino criminal? Nadie podría asegurarlo porque a ratos se le veía molesto y en otros riendo a carcajadas, quizás burlándose, pero los dos se veían entretenidos. Mi Harley debió estar temblando de miedo.

A veces sujetaba su barbilla como si quisiera decirle algo a susurros, exhalando su aliento sobre los labios de mi amiga, en otras sujetaba su cabello como si fuera a darle una paliza sin importarle su género, y a la otra cuando pretendió besar su mano la tiró al piso porque un francotirador abrió fuego por la orden que recibió de matarlo.

El criminal libró el disparo, y en medio de su acción jaló a Harley en el proceso rodando los dos en una extraordinaria situación donde no se sabía si quería usarla como escudo humano o que ambos libraran los disparos, solo que él empezó a disparar como respuesta al intento fallido del francotirador.

Lo primero que ocurrió para desconcertar en el enfrentamiento y que obligó a detenerlo fue un apagón en la ciudad producido por una explosión en la planta de energía dejando medio poblado en la oscuridad y a los medios bastante imposibilitados de seguir transmitiendo el atraco al banco al menos a los locales.

Una segunda explosión ocurrió en un puente a los cinco minutos, y la tercera en la calle del Banco de Midland donde un socavón gigante hundió al equipo S.W.A.T. y demás patrullas produciendo un mayor número de heridos.

El Joker entonces usó máscaras de gas junto a sus secuaces, salió ileso de los francotiradores al haber chantajeado a uno de ellos secuestrada su familia para que eliminara la amenaza a los demás—incluido al que intentó matarlo al principio—, y así pudo lanzar gas lacrimógeno a los clientes y empleados del banco y retornar a su Impala con la notable característica de que se fue sin nada de dinero del robado y habiéndose deshecho de los diamantes y demás joyas por el drenaje como orden a sus secuaces.

¿Tuvo sentido alguno el crimen?

Solo quiso hacerse publicidad y poner en ridículo a autoridades y cuerpos de emergencia.

¿Tenía razones para llevarse a alguien de rehén?

Sí. Era un seguro por si intentaban atacarlo de nuevo.

¿Tenía que ser precisamente Harley?

Bueno. Esta parte yo aún no puedo entenderla. Ya sea que era mujer o una chiquilla le daba más méritos al rescate, más necesidad, y por ende más protección.

En el banco que dejaron atrás además de vidrios, objetos personales, casquillos y basura en el piso había quedado abandonado un ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta pisoteado.

En el Impala una muy asustada Harley miró hacia la cámara de los medios una última vez mientras el Joker se hacía paso entre el tráfico escaso conduciendo como loco, solo para que la velocidad y negligencia lo llevara a chocar con una columna en el desnivel de la Avenida Webster haciéndose trizas al instante en una maniobra mal calculada.

Con la noticia dada por el helicóptero de las noticias me quedé sin aliento después de un miserable grito de pánico en la estancia de mi hogar. Grité descontrolada, estuve inconsolable y me tiré al piso jalando mi cabello.

Mi mejor amiga se desvaneció, y con ella se fue el remanente de una vida de convivir juntas como hermanas.

Siempre, y lo diré hasta mi muerte, sostendré que fue él quien me la arrebató. Ese bandido hijo del diablo, el maldito y obsceno Joker.

.


	4. Not that girl

.

 **Not that girl**

.

Una vez escuché una historia interesante de Texas de parte de una cita de una noche que pisaba el camino a cada día a veces durmiendo en su vehículo bajo las estrellas por falta de efectivo o de interés en bañarse en un hotel. Me invitó unos tragos pese a que era menor de edad. Lo hicimos en su destartalada van, me regaló una hermosa rosa del desierto y accedía a apagar sus cigarrillos cuando yo se lo pedía. Él no sabía donde dormiría al despertar cada mañana, no era tan atractivo ni tan joven, solo era… interesante.

El decía que en este pueblo de Texas un padre se había embriagado y había peleado con un feligrés, había sido todo un escándalo, después a la siguiente misa dominical su iglesia estalló matando a toda la congregación, y muchos dijeron que fue su culpa.

Qué pasó con él después no se sabe, pero lo culpan.

Yo realmente no sé si creer esta historia, pero la vieja puritana de Midland, la señora Mirtle Jones, también había oído la historia y la creyó. La ponía de ejemplo a cada momento diciendo lo afortunados que éramos de tener un párroco de reputación intachable y que los jóvenes no acudíamos a la iglesia con la frecuencia que deberíamos si estábamos más ocupados buscando vicios y tocándonos a nosotros mismos nuestras partes sucias.

Estaba loca. De haber practicado los tocamientos sucios para autocomplacerse que tanto censuraba ante su viudez en lugar de molestar a la gente tratando de convertirla seguramente habría logrado una vida más pacífica y placentera. Pero no. Ella prefería decirnos que con cada fornicación, con cada masturbación, con cada pensamiento pecaminoso de nuestras mentes saturadas de hormonas, Jesús lloraba sangre.

Sí, estaba loca. Pero era de la clase de loca religiosa, no loca demente psicótica, ese es otro nivel de locura.

La Sra. Mirtle nos llamaba prostitutas a cualquier chica que usara una minifalda o mostrara su abdomen, así que siendo el noventa por ciento de chicas en Midland las que usamos minifalda no era raro escucharla condenándonos al infierno por nuestra promiscuidad ensalsada antes de persignarse.

Ella gritaba con un megáfono sobre el Joker como una semilla del mal cuando empezaron a salir los reportajes en la televisión. Todo lo que viniera de él era malvado, era obra del maligno.

Cuando asaltó el banco de la ciudad lo llamó una lección, y vaya que celebró su muerte.

En cuanto se liberó la información de la ausencia de cuerpos en el auto del Joker en el desnivel donde solo estaban los de sus secuaces pero no los de mi amiga y el criminal, ella juró que aquello había sido obra de Luzbel.

El día del suceso, los ataques y su supuesta muerte yo lloré esa y la noche siguiente porque creí que Harley estaba muerta. Y vaya que respiré aliviada en la noticias de la tarde días después al enterarme de que no había muerto sino que milagrosamente y de una excepcional manera habían logrado burlar a la muerte haciendo un espectáculo del engaño.

Un camión los había recogido por medio de cuerdas para concretar su fuga de la policía, se escaparon en sus narices mientras intentaban apagar el incendio de donde no estaban en realidad. La policía creyó que en el auto todos habían muerto y no se ocuparon en seguir o rastrear al camión sino hasta mucho después.

La genialidad del movimiento vino en que los cuerpos chamuscados habían sido robados de la morgue del hospital general esa misma mañana.

Todo el plan había sido llevado como una obra magistral perfectamente orquestada.

Pasaron dos meses sin noticias de Harley, se improvisó un altar conmemorativo a las afueras de la escuela, se hacían campañas en televisión, me hicieron algunas entrevistas, y yo incluso acabé por unirme al grupo de oración cristiano de la escuela aterrada de lo que fuera que el Joker pudiera estar haciéndole a mi mejor amiga. Y lo admito, realmente recé, recé para que la matara rápido y sin hacerle daño de manera irreparable, era mejor un tiro de misericordia que las atrocidades que es capaz ese sujeto. Era un desquiciado.

Harley era blanca, rubia, de ojos azules, estudiante de buenas notas así algún escote le consiguiera una A+. Era un ángel en la foto de la alerta Amber. La nación entera la buscaba.

Así un día hubo un arresto. Una chica intentó robar dulces en una tienda de autoservicio. Fue arrestada exactamente dos meses y tres días después de la desaparición de Harley. Y la chica capturada robando resultó ser nuestra Harleen Frances Quinnzel de Midland Town, solo que bastante más cambiada e insolente.

El arresto de Harley robando terminó por guiarlos al escondite del Joker quién en esos momentos se encontraba sin secuaces y vivía solo en un departamento allanado al que se había mudado con Harley. En ese lugar no lo encontraron y de los secuaces que sobrevivieron nada se supo tampoco.

Harley en su celda estuvo cerca de ser tocada por un borracho y ella le dio una patada que lo mandó al hospital, luego miró a los demás preguntando si intentarían hacerle algo y todos negaron con la cabeza. Harley ya era insolente desde antes, pero se mantenía a raya. Después de lo que fuera que el Joker le hubiera hecho esa línea desapareció, se borró sin más ni más.

Cuando quisieron interrogarla con presencia de sus padres ella solo se reía de los policías y los hacía pasar vergüenza por su comportamiento provocativo.

—Descuiden, la avergonzada soy yo por haber sido capturada robando —les decía, e incluso a mí me costaba trabajo verla tan cambiada cuando me permitieron hablar con ella para ver si influía en algún sentido.

—Oh Ivy— me dijo—, no tienes idea de las estupendas vacaciones que me he tomado. El mejor viaje de mi vida

Yo no entendía mucho de lo que decía, estaba más en su mundo imaginario que en la realidad, más coqueta de lo normal, risueña. Ni siquiera yo podía alcanzarla donde sea que estuviera ahora.

Era otra su mirada. No se trataba de la misma Harley pese a tener el mismo rostro y la misma voz. Sus inflexiones eran burlescas y seductoras, pero ahora en vez de ser divertidas tenían un tinte un tanto siniestro.

Ahora ella era peligrosa.

—Señorita, la encontraron robando en una tienda—intentaba explicarle un oficial.

—Robando, no asaltando, así no había heridos. Y es un delito menor comparado con la verdadera razón por la cual estoy aquí. Ustedes quieren saber sobre el Joker

—¿Sabe dónde está?

—No sé nada— dijo ella—, vivíamos juntos, hoy ya no dormiré bajo el mismo techo que él, fin de la historia

Luego de decir esto se rio como desquiciada hasta doblarse por el dolor del estómago y lágrimas en los ojos. Se tiró al piso.

—Están en serios problemas oficial…

Ninguna autoridad supo cómo mirarla por su comportamiento.

—Entonces señor azul, ¿Cuánto tiempo debo permanecer aquí? ¿Mi familia pagará la fianza o debo valerme por misma ahora? Porque dependiendo de su respuesta quiero mi llamada

Esa llamada de auxilio que pidió creyeron que los llevaría al Joker y solo le permitieron hacerla cuando estuvo preparado el equipo de localización.

Pero a quién llamó por dinero fue a mí, no a él, ni siquiera a su familia.

Sus padres no tenían ni un centavo, estaban avergonzados pero seguían siendo responsables de ella. Yo puse todos mis ahorros para sacarla.

Ella salió mascando goma de mascar de quién sabe qué procedencia. Afuera de la comisaría su madre la golpeó severamente.

Harley aceptó los golpes, que la despeinara, no le importó.

Lo que preocupó a todos fue que ella se reía con cada golpe y provocaba a su madre a que la golpeara incluso más fuerte.

—Vamos, no te contengas mami —decía—, sé que puedes darme más fuerte, no seas estúpida. Vamos, golpéame… hazlo ¡hazlo! ¡Pégame! A mis ideas les gusta revolotear en mi cabeza

La Señora Quinzel se cansó y asustó más rápido que su hija quién limpiándose la sangre de boca y nariz la llamó cobarde.

Quedó claro que Harley necesitaba ayuda, pero cómo la iba a recibir y cómo se iba a coordinar el gobierno para brindársela faltaba aún por aclararse.

Entonces mientras yo me quedaba dándole un pañuelo a mi amiga ella se mostró digna.

—Por favor Ivy, te lo advierto desde ahora, si escucho Síndrome de Estocolmo de parte tuya juró que me habré quedado sin amiga. No le hables al psiquiatra de psicología. No tienes idea de cómo soy ahora, pero te puedo asegurar que soy más feliz y libre de lo que he sido nunca

Esa vez no pude responder.

La loca Mirtle fue la primera que lo gritó a los cuatro vientos en el parque Lawton-Riggs al divisarnos camino a mi casa.

—¡Prostituta! ¡Prostituta! — le gritó —has yacido con el diablo, tu alma está marcada por el mal, irás al infierno Harleen Quinzel, por tu concupiscencia, por tu vicio carnal

Mi rubia soltó un carcajada, hizo una reverencia y luego con una sonrisa le respondió después de una pirueta de ballet:

—Que lindos cumplidos dedica señora santurrona

.


	5. Psycho love

.

 **Psycho love**

.

Harley tomaba el autobús más no entraba a la escuela, faltaba a todas sus clases leyendo, mascando goma de mascar, fumando o practicando rutinas de gimnasia en el campo de fútbol de la escuela.

Hablaba conmigo, seguía siendo su amiga, pero ahora había un muro entre nosotras que no podía cruzar. Era territorio desconocido. Jamás me sentí tan excluida.

El dúo dinámico y ardiente de la rubia y la pelirroja se separó.

Esto me dolía mucho pese a la indiferencia que fingía.

Sucedió que fuera el FBI o la CIA los que se hartaran volvieron a detener a Harley por obstrucción a una investigación para capturar al Joker acusándola también de mentirle a la policía. Harley subía los hombros, hacía caretas y sacaba la lengua. Intentaron amenazas, sé que incluso la golpearon un poco, pero ella no hacía sino reirse y burlarse.

—No sé donde está. Es la verdad lo juro. Siendo honesta lo extraño muchísimo. Me hace falta, ya sabe, es la clase de hombre que hace latir tu corazón hasta que quiere salirse del pecho— parloteaba como niñita enamoradiza —¿Me comprende, no?... Si saben dónde está díganle que me llame, estoy dispuesta a una cita romántica de nuevo, nada como un chico que te haga reír

Fue entonces que la clave quedó clara para ellos pese a ser lo más notorio para los que la rodeábamos. Ella se había enamorado de su captor.

Fue confrontada por ellos múltiples veces, ella no se molestó en ocultarlo, pero al momento de mostrarse más ferviente en lo que podría casi asegurar la culpabilidad de su —hasta ese momento— platónico amor, ella callaba rotundamente sin disponibilidad a más provocaciones que la sacaran de sus casillas.

—Empecé un proceso de emancipación—me dijo la tarde de un moribundo día de verano mientras bebíamos malteadas en el mall y ella lucía unas nuevas medias de diamantes de póker en rojo y negro.

Su familia no eran sus compañías favoritas ni mucho menos aquellas a las que yo pudiera garantizar su seguridad mental con el transcurso de los días.

No había ejemplo más claro que aquel donde la hija secuestrada por un criminal siendo libre de ir a donde quiera según haya escapado —o cualquier otro escenario posible de no haber creído la versión de mi amiga—, ella decidiera por voluntad propia no correr a la policía o a su familia como refugio sino solo deambular hasta regresar con el responsable de su abducción en primer lugar.

Es verdad que le buscaban ayuda psicológica para que entendiera su situación como rehén, más ella lo había aceptado por la forma en que había salido del banco y del pueblo. No admitió que el Joker fuera alguien malo, pero aseguró que las cosas eran más profundas de lo que a primera vista se percibía.

—¿Cómo lograrás emanciparte si creen que estás loca? —le pregunté.

—Yo no estoy loca Ivy—, aseguró visiblemente excitada —jamás he estado más cuerda en mi vida

Yo no comprendí lo que quiso decir sino hasta dos semanas después, porque entonces su mirada perdida brillando por haberse enamorado terminó por ser la línea de delimita lo que significa ser mejores amigas a amantes, y yo no era su amante pese a los besos ebrios y curiosos de nuestra sexualidad temprana apenas despertando que nos dimos algunas estaciones atrás, ella no era mi novia.

Harley había recibido de regalo de su abuela un teléfono que había ganado en una rifa o un juego de bingo, al no saber utilizarlo lo había empaquetado y enviado a la nieta que de reciente trauma psicológico podría ayudarle en su recuperación.

En su casa no lo vieron como una injusticia solo por ser una víctima, y el F.B.I. o quién fuere el que hubiere revisado el correo lo garantizó como auténtico y no cómo un intento del Joker de comunicarse con la chiquilla porque hasta ese momento siempre se considero el enamoramiento de la rubia con el criminal como un sentimiento unilateral.

El camaro robado a afueras de la escuela el primer día de otoño indicó otra cosa a este postulado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Harley entró a una clase pese a mantenerse con audífonos puestos en su banca estirándose y leyendo una revista, la falta de respeto siendo una escuela pública se dejó pasar porque no era lo peor que pudiera estar haciendo.

Fue a mitad de la clase que Harley recibió un mensaje y revisó su celular nuevo sin mucho interés. Lo que sea que haya leído la hizo saltar del asiento en un grito de felicidad, abandonó su revista y salió corriendo a la puerta con un furibundo profesor de química en un fútil regaño dejado atrás.

En la acera de afuera del instituto un hombre salió de un camaro clásico rojo con el cabello verde y gafas de sol puestas.

—¡Puddin! ¡Puddin! —salió gritando mi amiga con los pies más ligeros que cualquier bailarina pudiera poseer, saltando los escalones como si le hubieran salido alas en los tobillos.

Con una sonrisa superflua bajando las gafas para verla acercarse el criminal más buscado del país vestido de mezclilla negra y una chaqueta de cuero púrpura sobre una playera con el irónico estampado de una sonrisa dibujada en sangre sobre la cara de David Bowie, aquella imponente figura masculina de terror y estafa le abrió los brazos a Harley para recibirla con un caluroso abrazo y besos ilícitos descriptivos de una pasión inconmensurable.

—¡Estás aquí! ¡Estás aquí!

—Sabes Harley, el decir lo obvio normalmente es considerado estúpido

—Pero es que estoy tan feliz… —se abalanzaba a su cuello como un gato queriendo marcar su territorio.

Por la ventana todas las clases veíamos el reencuentro fortuito impresionados.

Aunque el Joker sujetaba a Harley de la cintura había algo en su ademán con la otra mano en que se recogía los lentes de sol que no me gustaba. Sonreía mirando a la multitud de los ventanales observándolos con él peinándose su estrafalaria cabellera que me hacía pensar que Harley no le interesaba tanto como ella se preocupaba por él.

—Entonces… escuché que te atraparon robando en una tienda de autoservicio… Robo a un establecimiento comercial. Suena tan ridículo nena, pero igual me quedé sin techo donde volver, así que vine por ti

Harley sonreía como una tonta, una total y completa tonta enamorada, como luce todo ser humano embelecado en el ciego espejismo del romance.

Luego, pensando mejor, la sonrisa de mi amiga desapareció de su rostro.

—Pero… ellos…

El Joker escuchó las sirenas como todos los demás. Era el hombre más buscado de todo el país, debía haber alguien que lo distinguiera de entre toda la gente manejando un camaro rojo rumbo hacia el último condado que había atacado y más si iba hacia el poblado de donde se había llevado a su rehén más famoso, aquel único rehén que logró salir vivo de su secuestro con él.

—Harley, Harley, Harley—tronó la boca con desprecio—. Jamás desconfíes de mí

Las patrullas rodearon su vehículo y los profesores nos rogaban que nos retiráramos de la ventanas si se desataba algún tiroteo.

Por mucho que me lo advirtieran yo no obedecí.

—La aventura terminó Joker. Ríndete —sonó por un altavoz.

El hombre con el brazo rodeando los hombros de mi amiga hacia una mueca al ver la atención que recibía, los miró un rato analízandolos para posteriormente soltar una risa trémula y besar a mi chica en la frente.

—¿Van a proceder a arrestarme o seguirán apuntándole con sus armas a un blanco que bien podría acabar dándole a una niña?

Harley se sintió aún más confundida de lo que ya estaba porque la estaba usando de escudo humano.

—¿Te entregarás?

—Oh calabacita, aún hay tanto que debes ver. El carnaval empieza ahora—fue la respuesta del terrorista.

Mi rubia parpadeó un par de veces anonadada, pero confiando en la mirada que el criminal le regalaba rumeó aún más interesada en él que antes.

—Vaya, eso quiero verlo Puddin

—Agh, deja de llamarme así —se quejó él como lo haría cualquier novio que detestara las cursilerías de su novia.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue obedecer, poner las manos en la cabeza, arrodillarse y esperar a ser detenido con una cara burlesca digna.

Aquellos que lo arrastraron sudaban y tartamudeaban al recitarle sus derechos.

Cuando le dijeron que tenía derecho a una llamada el Joker volteó a ver a Harley y le guiñó el ojo. Ella gritó como si el mismísimo Axl Rose le hubiera coqueteado.

Adentro de la patrulla media escuela ya estaba afuera presenciando el exitoso arresto mientras Harley y el Joker se follaban con los ojos en esa despedida.

Me acerqué golpeando a varias personas en mi carrera, a espaldas de mi rubia favorita la miré secarse lágrimas al ver como la patrulla que llevaba al hombre del que se había enamorado lo alejaba de su lado.

—Oh Ivy… —se giró lentamente secándose las mejillas —¿cómo es posible qué lo ame tanto?

Sus ojos se humedecieron aún más y corrió hacia mí en busca del confort y afecto que solo en mi pecho y brazos podría conseguir. Pero a pesar de haberla abrazado y acariciado su cabellera esa fue la primera vez que sentí aversión hacia su persona, porque aquella chica que se había enamorado, que se había entregado en cuerpo, alma y corazón a ese villano ya no parecía ser más mi Harley.

Era una extraña.

.


	6. Trial and weds

**.**

 **Trial and weds**

.

El día que me lo dijo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para soportar las tremendas ganas que tuve de gritarle o golpearla. Me había dicho y dicho a todos poco a poco que el Joker era su novio. El creerlo solo lo fuimos a hacer hasta que los vimos besarse el día que fue arrestado frente al instituto en lo que sería la escena más sin sentido donde un criminal temido, de una apariencia que no se podía tomar en serio salvo por la mirada asesina que se cargaba, tenía colgando de su cuello como un pendiente a una rubia de corta estatura y colitas dueña de una risa aguda y nuevo acento agudo también.

—Ellos jamás nos dejarán estar juntos —se lamentaba lastimosamente en mi cuarto y aún para mis padres ella se estaba volviendo una mala compañía para mí. Aún así yo no quise renunciar a ella porque no sería su amiga de haberlo hecho—. Es distinto si la diferencia de edades es de solo cuatro años. Yo cumplí dieciséis la semana pasada

—Son más de cinco años y no es válido aquí, ¿Cuál es la verdadera edad de ese cretino?

—Pero yo quise hacerlo, solo no pensé que acabaría… ¡Ivy! Ese cretino es mi novio

Con poco interés pregunté:

—¿Acabaría en qué? —retomé su frase. Ella coloreó su rostro insegura.

—No es nada

Cruzada de brazos sentada en su cama la miraba hacer mohines angustiada abrazando una almohada.

—Sabes que no te estoy creyendo nada, ¿qué es? —insistí saber.

Harley revoloteó en su sitio golpeado con la rodilla de su pierna doblada la cama. Al detener su golpeteo me miró.

—Tengo que casarme con él, o no sé… al menos tiene que saberlo

—¿Casarte? Harley, ¿de qué mierda estas hablando…

Al entender lo que intentaba, lo que pretendía implicar, la garganta se me cerró y mis manos se volvieron puños de la ira.

—Harley. No… no puedes… ¿cómo… pudiste? ¿O es que él…

—Él no me obligó a nada

—¡Te llevó en su auto con una pistola en la cabeza!

—¿Cómo se hubiera visto de no hacerlo así? Era su rehén… o algo así

—Harley, ¿cómo puedes excusarlo?

—Digo que no me obligó a nada, todo fue por mi propia voluntad… y fue increíble

Mi corazón se estrujó al oírle.

—El Obeso Anthony dijo que por ser menor de edad no podríamos casarnos si mi familia no consiente, y dados sus antecedentes y que me creen loca no nos lo permitirían

—¿El Obeso Anthony? ¿Quién es ese hombre?

—El abogado de J, así le digo al viejo

—¿Jay? — Harley hablaba del Joker como le gustaba llamarle de cariño además de Puddin.

Harley sopló un mechón de cabello suelto que caía por su frente y haciendo bizcos lo veía caer de nuevo hacia su nariz.

—Le dará la noticia él ya que yo no puedo verlo, ni siquiera puedo pasarle cartas. Lo tratan como animal…

—¿Acaso no es una bestia?

La rubia se sintió ofendida por ese comentario.

—Solo es así con aquellos que lo hagan enojar —hizo una mueca, se cruzó de brazos y me sacó la lengua.

Normalmente sería algo de lo cual podría reírme.

Ahora difícilmente podía sonreír junto a Harley.

Sabes que tu amiga está equivocada, que lo que hace no está bien, que se ha enamorado de un hombre que no solo no le conviene sino que es peligroso. En ningún momento podría haber llamado a Harley estúpida o tonta o ignorante, pero la niña que había vuelto al pueblo regresó con luceros en los ojos y la cabeza hueca.

Es fácil creerle a una persona que está bien cuando demuestra con comentarios inteligentes que nada le ocurre y sus decisiones deben ser respetadas. Pero mi amiga no solo estaba errada y enamorada. Mi Harley había deshecho sus prioridades. No se trataba solo de un capricho. Ella se había obsesionado.

Al Joker se lo habían llevado de Midland y las restricciones tanto de los Quinn como de la policía sobre Harleen eran intensivas.

Lo iban a juzgar en Gotham City donde había cometido la mayoría de sus fechorías, porque, en realidad lo que hizo en Midland se quedaba corto con lo que los medios no habían cubierto y que ni la policía sabía tampoco sobre su carrera. Fue una sorpresa que no lo hubieran llevado al Capitolio.

El nombre en las planas de los diarios que le dieron, impreso en todas las máquinas del Daily Planet, Gotham Gazette y demás prensa fue: ¨Príncipe payaso del crimen".

Se oía lo que pasaba en las audiencias pero no había fotos, todo se llevaba en secreto con algunos dibujos donde tratar de expresar los rasgos de ese hombre en papel y lápiz daba como resultados expresiones aterradoras no obstante cercanas a lo real.

Entonces salió un socio o contratador del Joker, un tal Maroni de Gotham City, un miembro de la Cosa Nostra. Maroni lo había contratado para algunos golpes y se sabía desde mucho antes que el Joker era sicario de la mafia, uno con el que nadie quería meterse pero era necesario. Era como pedirle un encargo a un perro rabioso, no se sabría si en su locura mordería la mano que lo alimentaba.

El que esta información fuera de conocimiento de los mejores investigadores de Gotham no significaba que la prensa lo supiera, y en el momento en que se supo en toda la nación ocurrió, primero, que nos enteramos que el Joker era aún más peligroso de lo que se presumía, y segundo, que bien podría ser él un chivo expiatorio de muchas cabecillas criminales.

El juicio del Joker llevaría tanto tiempo que para el primer trimestre de Harley la primera parte del juicio empezaría.

Era ridículo verla usar vestidos y blusas de corte imperio. En su familia la miraban como un fracaso aunque volverse trabajador de la construcción y ama de casa eran los más grandes alcances de los Quinn.

No me extraña que osen llamarnos a nuestra clase Basura Blanca.

Harley de vez en cuando recibía mensajes del Joker donde ella gritaba como niñita emocionada diciendo que se preocupaba por ella ya que le pedía constantemente que tomara su dosis diaria de ácido fólico.

Yo nunca me tragué que a él le importara mi amiga, y meses después recibiría la evidencia que confirmaría mis sospechas.

En Gotham hubo una serie de homicidios todos horribles y apurados, hubo una ola de miedo en el bajo mundo de la ciudad, callaban a mucha gente y todo estaba relacionado con Maroni, pero todavía más, creían que iban a llegar a descifrar quién era en realidad la cabeza de la mafia. Como un nuevo Cara Cortada, el actual.

No sé qué trato haya hecho realmente el Joker con la mafia, pero si se supo que trato hizo con la policía. Él decía ser solo un soldado utilizado por alguien más y que era ejecutor pero que en realidad su vida peligraba. Aseguraba además —según Harley me dijo—, que su identidad se había perdido pero que en realidad se debía a que ya no tenía a nadie más a quién perder pero que ahora había alguien. Y que esa era su novia menor de edad que de paso había embarazado.

No sé cómo en medio de tantas carcajadas pudo engañarlos. Quizás porque se atrevió a llorar o creyeron que su risa era nerviosa por el peligro que pudiera correr la que ahora decía era la única persona que le importaba en el mundo.

El hecho de que hayan secuestrado a mi amiga para hacer ver sus declaraciones reales fue el acto más despreciable.

Si soy sincera no sé si lo haya hecho Maroni, algún otro miembro de la mafia o los propios hombres del Joker. Pero para mí fue él.

Después de esto apareció un hombre que decía ser parte de una empresa privada de seguridad llamado Johnny Frost quién seguía a Harley a donde quiera que ella fuera. Entonces la empezaron a llamar la "chica del jefe", apodo que desprecié todavía más. Frost era hombre del Joker.

En cuanto al secuestro Harley mató a un hombre en defensa propia con un cortaplumas, lo metió en su ojo hasta el cerebro. No la pudieron acusar al haber escapado por su propios medios.

Finalmente no sé porqué razones o si fue a causa de tantas mentiras que parecieron ser ciertas pero encontraron a Maroni culpable, no solo documentos, testigos que declaraban y después eran matados o se suicidaban, fue un horror generalizado cuando en redadas encontraban montones de cadáveres de clientes y criminales en la posición en la que les había quedado al morir en los bares y otros negocios que iban a registrar.

Si tenían al Joker habían detenido su juego perverso porque no había dudas de qué él era un criminal. Pero desde que lo habían capturado él mismo les había advertido que habría fuego y sangre.

Pese a los disturbios no entendí lo del fuego hasta que la Torre Wayne ardió en llamas.

Maroni se ahorcó en su celda y atraparon al que sería la cabeza siguiente del imperio criminal después de él. Los periódicos lo anunciaban como el golpe contra el crimen del siglo. Se vanagloriaban orgullosos.

Y con tanta fama, tanto peligro que corría Harley cuando Frost mató a dos hombres que penetraron en la casa de los Quinn obligando a la policía a colocarla en una casa de seguridad, fue que la historia del Joker fue creída.

La versión oficial dicta que lo mandaron a un manicomnio donde jamás volvería a ver la luz del día.

Lo que en verdad pasó fue que toda la familia de Harley fue masacrada mientras dormía y huérfana pasó a ser responsabilidad del Estado.

Aunque hice la suposición de que habían sido los hombres del Joker los que habían cometido aquel asesinato Harley no lo creyó y dejó de hablarme.

El día que rompió la ley del hielo que me había impuesto en la calle llegó una camioneta blindada rodeada de varios policías deteniéndose en la casa de seguridad. Recogieron a Harley y a Frost y un grito se oyó en el asiento trasero seguido de una carcajada inconfundible.

Ella se despidió de mí en una llamada telefónica.

—¡La paciencia valió la pena Ivy! Está libre, estoy con él. ¡Nos vamos juntos!

Se oyó una ronca voz, una carcajada compartida entre los dos y la comunicación se cortó.

Lo que sea que el gobierno le haya prometido al Joker se lo entregó, no importaba que su chica fuera menor de edad. Se fue con ella.

Creí que no iba a volver a saber de ellos. Pero al igual que Harley se equivocaba al creer que su novio era el hombre perfecto igual fui capaz de equivocarme al creer que no volvería a verla jamás.

.


	7. Farewell

.

 **Farewell**

.

En su mano había un anillo dorado y uno de plata con un diamante gigantesco, sin embargo sus ropas eran unos jeans deslavados y una sudadera, las botas eran de campaña llenas de lodo. Ni siquiera se había recogido el cabello en coletas. Su maquillaje corrido porque había llorado.

Así apareció Harley a mi puerta dos meses después de haber ingresado al programa de protección a testigos. Le habían dado una nueva identidad y había podido vivir con su novio en total libertad siempre y cuando cortaran lazos con toda la gente que conociera, y eso me incluía a mi también.

Aún así el dolor de la pérdida fue más fuerte que obedecer a los cerdos de azul. No sé si él la golpeó, no sé si ella rodó por las escaleras, no sé que pasó, solo sé que estaba destrozada por haber perdido a su bebé.

Se lanzó a mis brazos y me dijo que había escapado. Tenía tantos golpes y rasguños que de no haber controlado mi ira la habría golpeado también por haberse ido con ese hombre y abandonarme. Si le gustaba la violencia también podría tratarla mal.

Pero no se lastima a quién amas, así que solo me mordí el labio y la dejé llorar en mi pecho.

Me pregunto por qué nos enamoramos de aquel que nos hará daño.

No importa que Harley tenga todo mi corazón, ella está enceguecida por ese payaso que solo juega con sus sentimientos.

Se hospedaba en el Hotel Milton-Lane del centro del pueblo. Ya saben quién es ella pese a firmar con un nombre falso. Nadie le habla, los pobladores prefieren ostratizarla que admitir su existencia. Aunque a ella no le interesa lo que los demás piensen de ella sino solo narra sus preocupaciones y miedos conmigo.

Me congratulo de ser la única persona en la que confía.

Logré convencerla de volver a la escuela.

Viene a contarme en todos nuestros cafés del mediodía que pese a la gran pérdida que experimentaron juntos por el aborto su novio la ha cuidado como a su propia alma, que realmente la ama pero que en público prefiere mostrarse frío y distante. Yo no puedo creerle. Ella tampoco hace mucho intento para convencerme porque no convence a nadie de que el Joker sea una buena persona y mucho menos cariñoso. Serán solo imaginaciones suyas, febril ensueño de su enamoradiza juventud, nunca verdad. Jamás verdad. Nadie lo creería así la más ínfima parte sea cierta.

Ella era mi botón de rosa floreciendo conmigo. Ese bandido la arrancó de donde solo yo podía protegerla. Es casi como si la hubiera mancillado.

Normalmente Harley se pone patines para regresar a la casa de sus padres que ha heredado y no le interesa vender. Su pareja la siguió al pueblo y no la instó a irse con él. Viven juntos como hienas, creo que también han estado abusando de substancias o por lo menos en el alcohol ambos se han sumido.

Otras veces él pasa a recogerla de la escuela mal encarado y molesto. Pita en su convertible despintado como loco. Detesta verla conmigo porque se parece mucho a mí. Es igual de celoso que yo. Él la quiere solo para él tanto como ella fue mía alguna vez.

Ahora es Harley la depositaria de sus secretos, y él de los suyos. Mi amiga ya no confía en mí como antes. Pero solo habla conmigo de lo que no puede hablar con él. No es cómo si me interesara saber cómo es en la cama aún si ella tenía interés en contármelo. Harley necesitaba contarme lo feliz que era con él y lo mucho que se amaban. Las estrellas en sus ojos, sus desagradables suspiros, la mirada al infinito pensando puras tonterías románticas y esa mueca estúpida que ponen todas las mujeres cuando están enamoradas… esa muñeca hueca que había quedado de mi amiga después de haberse liado con ese criminal no era la que se había ido con él, repito, era aquella que entrega todo por amor y se ve despojada de sus mejores atributos.

El amor es estúpido, irracional.

Al ver sus efectos en mi amiga sé que jamás querré enamorarme o tener hijos, mucho menos casarme.

Yo no quiero enamorarme, pero ¡oh desdicha mía tan cruel! ¡Cuánto amo a Harley! Mi mejor amiga, mi alma gemela tal vez. Y mi corazón, la luz de mi vida, hoy yace en la cama con un tipo horrible y abusador que hace de ella lo que quiere cuando quiere.

Mientras tenía una paleta en la boca mirando hacia la un punto indefinido en mi jardín conmigo haciendo una tiara de flores para su cabeza mi amiga me dijo:

—No sé si será dentro de un año, pero cuando termine la escuela intentaremos de nuevo ser padres

Me quedé en silencio resistiendo las enormes ganas que tenía de gritarle e incluso lanzarle la pala de jardinero que tenía a un lado.

—Tu novio no es la clase de persona que embonaría como padre de familia

—Es la clase de hombre que me atrae, el hombre que amo y el hombre que me ama

—Harley, no creo que tú misma me estés diciendo esto porque ni tú misma lo crees

—¿Acaso sabes lo que él y yo tenemos? ¿Nos has visto juntos? ¿Has visto cómo somos en la intimidad?

La sola imagen me daba asco.

Antes de poder refutar cualquier cosa ella acarició los anillos de su mano y mordió su paleta.

—Ivy, imagínalo, es un bebé, una criaturita que se parecerá a mí y a él… ¿acaso no es maravilloso?

Lágrimas saltaron en sus ojos y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente en el porche ajardinado de mi casa.

No soporté verla sufrir por la tontería mas absurda de la que hubiera oído hablar.

—¡El que ya seas activa sexualmente no implica que tu cuerpo esté lo suficientemente maduro para tener un hijo Harley! Follar no es lo mismo que tener un hijo

—Oh Ivy… ¡Ivy…! ¿Cómo ha pasado esto? —fingía no oír lo que le decía —¡Yo quería tenerlo! Quiero una parte mía y del hombre que amo

—¿Esa es tu escusa para traer una vida a este mundo? ¿Quieres atraparlo con un hijo?

—¡El quiere un hijo también!

—¡Cómo si pudiera creerte Harleen!

Su rostro se constriñó en la expresión mas adolorida posible, casi como si sus ojos me dijeran desde adentro que su corazón en esos momentos estuviera rompiéndose por mis palabras.

Harley se puso de pie después de secarse las lágrimas. Tomó las ligas de sus muñecas y se peinó de coletas como siempre le había gustado, su cabello había crecido.

—La antigua Ivy me habría creído, y apoyado —se acomodó la chamarra de mezclilla.

Sentada en los escalones tampoco quería mirarla si había empezado a llorar por igual.

—La antigua Harley se habría burlado de los fanáticos del Joker

Ella cruzó el portal de vidrio en la entrada y desapareció en la hierba hacia el camino.

Al mirar al piso encontré la diadema de flores sin terminar que le estaba haciendo, la estrujé entre mis manos arrancando los pétalos de cada flor y la lancé lejos. Me puse a llorar tan dolida cómo me había dejado en mi invernadero casero, mis manos se pasearon por toda mi cara.

Cuando mi madre salió a ver lo que pasaba me encontró llorando, se mostró asustada.

—¿Pero qué te ha pasado mi niña?

No entendí que preguntaba por la sangre en mi cara hasta que me vi las manos, las espinas me habían perforado la piel.

Todas las rosas son así, bonitas, exuberantes, y llenas de espinas.

Sé que Harley fue a llorar a los brazos de su novio por la amistad perdida, creerá que la he traicionado y él le regalara alguna cosa que la haga dejar de llorar y así desembarazarse de la situación, algo como una motocicleta o una excavadora para ella sola, pero no puedo apoyarla con un plan tan descabellado como lo es irse a destruir la vida con un hombre malo.

Todos los besos, abrazos, todas las caricias ya no serían para mí. Harley y yo dormíamos juntas y abrazadas en nuestras pijamadas, pero ahora no se trataba de mí con quién compartía la misma cama, ya no era conmigo con quién compartía su calor, ni me hacía cosquillas, ni acariciaba mi cabello o besaba mi mejilla.

Harley ahora le pertenecía al Joker, él la tenía para sí, con sus brazos en su cuello, sus labios sobre los suyos. Era él quién le hacía el amor todas las noches. Yo en su vida ya no era casi nada.

¿Cómo recuperar lo perdido?

¿Cómo curar lo que se ha roto?

Me negué por mucho tiempo a aceptar su relación. Harley salió un día de la escuela con su novio llevando un papel arrugado en la mano. Era un certificado de educación diciendo que había cursado el high school y tenía recomendaciones para la universidad. Gotham University, esa era la dirección que quería tomar.

Yo iba entrando a detención al edificio cuando vi a la pareja abrazada salir caminando. La miré y ella me devolvió la mirada, más el rencor en nuestra comunicación visual me impidió hablarle. Sé que a Harley le dolió.

Antes de salir se apartó de su novio y me persiguió. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y una pequeña, ilusa esperanza de que ella hubiera recapacitado, me invadió.

—Ivy, por favor, ya no voy a verte, no quiero acabar en malos términos contigo

Sin poder controlarme de llorar me mordí el labio.

—¿Y lo vas a dejar? —me negué a mostrarle mi cara llorosa.

—No, claro que no. Lo amo

Las mujeres enamoradas son tan idiotas…

—Pero no es tan malo cómo crees. Ivy, sabes que yo no tengo dinero para la universidad, pero él quiere pagar mi carrera, quiere que estudie. ¿Acaso eso no es prueba de que me ama?

—¿Y los golpes Harley? Él te golpea

—Él es violento, pero me quiere…

Intentar discutir con ella sería el equivalente de Galileo queriendo convencer al Vaticano de que la tierra no era el centro del universo sino que giraba alrededor del sol.

Mi último recurso fue tomar su rostro entre mis manos y besarla. Sería la última vez que sus labios serían míos.

Ella se sorprendió, pero no se atrevió retirarse, después de eso me miró con una sonrisa sumamente triste.

—Yo te amo Harley, y aún así vas a dejarme

Mi amiga besó mi mejilla borrando la lágrima que bajaba por mi piel.

—Yo también te amo mi Hiedra Venenosa, pero no me puedo quedar a tu lado

Dicho esto tomó mi barbilla y me dio otro beso, uno suave y marcado apresando mi labio superior dos veces. Me dio un abrazo y se alejó.

—Iremos a Gotham, voy a estudiar o quizás haremos de la ciudad un infierno, aún no lo sé… —me dijo.

Caminó hacia su novio y solo se detuvo para decirme.

—Cuídate Pammy, tu vida también será grandiosa, no dudo de ello

Regresó a los brazos del Joker y este me miró. Su cabello verde crecido, sus ojos vidriosos de maníaco homicida, su nariz puntiaguda, rasgos angulosos, pálido como la cal, esos horrendos dientes amarillos, y aquella maldita sonrisa. El me regaló esa maldita sonrisa mientras tomaba a Harley de la cintura como su propiedad y se largaban de la escuela después de amenazar al director para que graduara a su novia esa misma tarde. Solo quiso burlarse de mí haciéndome saber que por mucho que fuera su amiga él había terminado por robarle el corazón, y bajo ninguna circunstancia se lo iba a devolver, mucho menos su conciencia o lucidez.

Harley cruzó las puertas del instituto, se subió a ese auto con él y desapareció de mi vida. Me dejó atrás y no iría a volver a hablar conmigo.

Había terminado por perderla.

.


	8. Gotham City

.

 **Gotham City**

.

Modelar es fácil con un cuerpo firme y una cara angelical. Ciertamente mi aspecto es más de una femme fatale. Soy alta, pelirroja, hermosos labios llenos, largas piernas y pechos grandes.

Mis primeros trabajos fueron lencería. Jamás mostré pudor. Mi confianza es avasalladora, no hay nadie que pueda resistirse a un beso mío.

Desgraciadamente para muchos hombres no hay ser que considere más bello y perfecto que una chica, así que en cuanto a mí respecta en las relaciones el sexo opuesto me trae sin cuidados.

Aparecí con un vestido, sandalias, sombrero de ala ancha con flores en una cinta y gafas de sol, en la mano mi equipaje, una única maleta, y en la bolsa de cinta a través de mi pecho semillas para plantar en cuanto comprara macetas en mi nuevo departamento. No sabía cuánto tiempo me iba a quedar, pero era Gotham... realmente tenía ganas de quedarme. Ya tenía suficiente dinero para un invernadero y con el título de botánica quería finalmente dejar el mundo de la farándula.

Modelé por todo el globo, tres desfiles de Victoria's Secret hasta el momento. En ranking de las veinte modelos mejor pagadas del mundo.

Pamela Lillian Isley es mi nombre.

Gotham City es un sitio de podredumbre donde se juntan las ratas a comerse entre ellas. No importa a quién tengas que pisar para sobresalir por esos cinco minutos de fama, gloria y poder, al siguiente serás disparado en la cara bañando con tus sesos a tus secuaces y otro tomará el trono.

Realmente no me importa mucho el poder, me importa el ambiente.

Esta es la ciudad que he escogido para mi invernadero, uno tan grande que requiera dinero de la alcaldía para el proyecto urbanístico.

Aunque sé que quizás mis razones para estar aquí sean más personales entrañadas en mi pasado.

Ya todos saben quién gobierna Gotham en el bajo mundo, no es misterio para nadie, ni siquiera para la policía.

Hace años cuando mi Harley dejó el pueblo aún seguía siendo inocente en una parte muy recóndita de su ser. Lo que sea que haya pasado con ella ya no importa. Entró a la universidad, practicaba gimnasia y estaba enamorada de su novio. Creía estar en flor de su juventud plena y perfecta.

Pero sus planes sobre ser madre jamás florecieron como esperaba.

Sé que ella quería ser madre, no sé si lo haya pensado mejor o quizás ya no pueda volver a soportar un embarazo. Lo único que sé es que a su novio la vida pacífica en su boulevard le fue muy aburrida y regresó al crimen en poco tiempo, pero no a pequeña escala porque por mucho que viviera cerca del muelle bebía vino de burdeos en copas de fino cristal y sus cubiertos eran de plata. Sé incluso que envenenó a alguien con mercurio.

Lo que haya pasado con la pareja solo sé que el Joker se quitó la máscara de chivo expiatorio que había usado para garantizar su libertad y que sigue maltratando a mi amiga. Pero la peor parte de la historia es que Harley se volvió criminal también, ha asesinado sin compasión aún sin que él se lo ordene.

La policía se dio cuenta del error que cometieron al dejar libre al Joker, él había hecho un pacto con quién era en realidad la cabeza de la mafia, Falcone, que quería quitar a su mayor competencia del camino, Maroni. El Joker prometió callar si hacían algo por él, respecto a su actuación le salió a pedir de boca. La familia estorbosa de su novia fue liquidada, incluso ella fue perseguida con serias intenciones de ser asesinada. No sé si él quería deshacerse de ella realmente o no. No creo su entusiasmo respecto a ser padre. Lo que sea que haya pasado resulta que no han podido ser padres y han desistido. Lo sé porque la ilusión en los ojos de Harley se ha vuelto otra clase de luz, una que ya no habla de esperanzas sino de locura.

Es como el cazador que ha sido cazado. La psiquiatra se ha vuelto loca.

Hay poca prensa al respecto por considerarla sensacionalista, es una leyenda el que dos tipos vestidos como payasos puedan aterrorizar a una ciudad entera. Pero los cuerpos se acumulan en Gotham y las tarjetas del Joker del mazo son dejadas como burla.

Solo matan si les es divertido.

"¿Hasta dónde son capaces de llegar las personas cuando se han enamorado?" me pregunto en el taxi que me lleva a mi hotel.

El conductor me ha estado mirando todo el tiempo. Tiene que ser el escote.

Con la punta de los lentes en los labios tengo la sensación de que voy a averiguar esos límites de la cordura cuando está envuelto el amor.

—¿Entonces cuantos pensamientos se han cruzado por su cabeza para verme de esa manera? —inquiero con la mirada más seductiva y sencilla que puedo.

El conductor traga saliva.

—Señorita, no es mi intención…

—Descuide—revuelvo mi cabello —Sucede todo el tiempo. La pregunta es si quisiera divertirse conmigo

No hay nada como la promesa de una fantasía erótica con una hermosa mujer para convencer a alguien de dejar su sentido común de lado. Los ojos saltándose de sus cuencas por la impresión. Soy una ensoñación.

Él me obedece cuando le digo que vaya por aquel callejón, no temía lo que le esperaba cuando lo besé. Soy misericorde al ahogar su grito de miedo en mi boca mientras abro su garganta, una cascada roja cayendo en su camisa de franela. La cuenta es detenida en el aparato y pago, recojo mis pertenencias. Mis manos de rojo caliente sujetando una diminuta navaja con el dibujo de una camelia. Al momento de salir dejo una flor de mi sombrero en su oído, planto un último beso en sus labios como despedida.

—Gracias por el aventón cariño

Por la calle me pongo las gafas negras.

Mi nombre es Pamela Lillian Isley y acabo de mudarme a Gotham para recuperar a la chica de mis sueños.

Creo que esta ciudad me va a adorar.

.


End file.
